


You Have a Place (at my side)

by pretzel_logic



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Age Changes, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, I take what I want from the JA novels and ignore the rest, M/M, Melida/Daan, Timeline What Timeline, montross is a lurking problem, obi-wan is 14 and Jango 16
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25357498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretzel_logic/pseuds/pretzel_logic
Summary: Edit: Originally a quick little Jango/Obi-wan that was inspired by someYoung Jangobiart by bereau-pinery on tumblr.This fic is now multi-chaptered.
Relationships: Jango Fett/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jaster Mereel/Plo Koon
Comments: 93
Kudos: 893





	1. Jango

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bureau_pinery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bureau_pinery/gifts).



> A short and sweet thing I wrote after getting inspired by bereaved-pinery’s [Young Jangobi](https://bureau-pinery.tumblr.com/post/623919299087728640/young-obi-wan-and-jango) art on tumblr.

Jango hadn’t understood why Jaster wanted to stick his nose into the Melida/Daan civil war. Wasn’t their own Civil War with the Death Watch and New Mandalorians - not that they were fighting the New Mandalorians, that would require the hut’uun to fight - enough? Why get involved when they weren’t asked to meddle and certainly weren’t getting paid to do so.

Now, after helping the Young end the civil war, Jango thought he understood. How can Jaster and the Haat Mando’ade claim to be Mandalorians if they ignored the plight of the Melida/Daan ade? Melida/Daan was an example of who Mandalorians could be under Jaster’s reforms. A way to show the rest of the galaxy that Mandalorians could be a force of good without abandoning their warrior culture.

They could be peacekeepers just like the Jedi. Speaking of Jedi…

“So this is where you’ve been hiding,” Jango called out, not wanting to startle Obi-wan into falling off the roof’s edge. Not that Jango thought the fall would hurt him too badly with his ridiculous jetii powers but better safe than having to apologize.

Jango and the rest of the Haat Mando’ade certainly hadn’t expected to find any Jedi here. Especially not an abandoned jet’ika. Tensions were high at first but Obi-wan proved himself to be Mandokarla to Jaster and the Manda’lor’s approval had settled it. Well, most of it. Jango had a suspicion as to why there was still tension about Obi-wan but he didn’t want to think about it too hard in case jetii really could read minds.

“I’m not hiding,” Obi-wan said, turning to look at Jango with an affronted expression. “I wasn’t helping the peace talks, it seemed best I removed myself.” Obi-wan turned away from him to go back to watching the sunset. “Besides, your father seemed to have been managing things just fine.”

Jango snorted as he removed his helmet and took a seat next to Obi-wan. “Buir’s in his element though he’ll deny it. He likes politics. Or at least, he likes the idea of reforming a culture so it can honor its roots while modifying it to fit with current needs,” Jango said.

“And now that all the fighting is done you’re bored,” Obi-wan said dryly, giving him a knowing look with a subtle smirk.

Jango let out an exaggerated groan as he leaned back, putting all his weight on his arms. “So bored. I know Jaster wants to groom me to take over as Manda’lor in case anything happens to him but I’d rather just be his Al’Ori’ramikad. Montross can have the title next since he wants it so badly.”

Obi-win wrinkled his nose like he smelled something foul. “Montross would be a terrible leader.”

Jango shrugged. “Then someone will challenge him for the title and they can lead. I don’t care as long as it’s not me.”

Obi-wan had nothing to say to that so they sat in silence and admired the sunset over the war-torn cityscape of Zehava. At least part of the scenery was beautiful.

“Buir wants to know if you plan to stay here,” Jango said, finally getting to half the reason he set out to find Obi-wan.

“No,” Obi-wan said thoughtfully, looking down to the street below as he frowned. “I don’t belong here and I don’t think staying will help.”

“But you left the Jedi Order, you said so yourself. Do you have anywhere to go?” Jango asked, heart lodged in his throat. He wanted to ask but he wanted to know what Obi-wan had planned first. If Obi-wan had family that would take him who was Jango to keep Obi-wan from them just because he-

“I was thinking of returning to Coruscant and asking the Order to take me back,” Obi-wan admitted sheepishly.

“What?” Jango demanded and absolutely did not squawk. “Why?”

“I don’t have anywhere else to go,” Obi-wan explained, shoulders starting to hunch as if to protect himself from a physical blow.

“Don’t be ridiculous. You could go with us,” Jango protested. “You- you could come with me.”

Obi-wan probably gave his neck whiplash he looked up to fast, jaw dropping in surprise. The idiot really hadn’t noticed how much the Mandalorians like Obi-wan? How much Jango liked Obi-wan? Jango had to endure hours of Jaster lecturing him about how sixteen and fourteen were too damn young for anything serious. Hours of lecture Jango endured because admitting all he wanted to do was hold Obi-wan’s hand and maybe kiss would have been worse.

“Jango-”

“Please? I don’t want to lose you,” Jango confessed because Obi-wan returning to the Jedi would be losing him. Jedi are forbidden from attachments, everyone knew that. If Obi-wan went back to the Jedi he would have to let Jango go and- and Jango would let him. He’d hate it but if it was what Obi-wan wanted then Jango would do it. He liked Obi-wan but that just meant Obi-wan’s happiness mattered to Jango.

“Alright,” Obi-wan said as he looked away from Jango, face notably flushed.

“What?”

“If- if your father and the rest don’t mind I’d like to travel with you. At least for a little bit,” Obi-wan agreed, face somehow growing redder.

Jango didn’t think, he acted. With a whoop of joy he threw his arms around Obi-wan and knocked them down so that they sprawled atop the roof. He didn’t care if it meant his buy'ce went clattering to the ground as a result. He’d go pick it up later.

“Oof! Jango!”

“Vor entye Obi-wan, vor entye!”

“Jango you are wearing armor, get off.”

Laughing, Jango carefully rolled off Obi-wan and moved to stand before offering Obi-wan a hand up. Still flushed but smiling, Obi-wan accepted Jango’s offered hand and then suddenly his face was so close to Jango’s. 

The two of them seemed caught staring at each other in surprise. Jango has no idea who moved first but Obi-wan’s hands were embracing his neck as Jango’s arms went around Obi-wan’s waist. Closing his eyes, Jango leaned forward to kiss Obi-wan the common way… for his lips to find Obi-wan’s nose.

Opening his eyes and leaning back, Jango realized Obi-wan had been leaning in for a Keldabe kiss. Mirth sparkled in Obi-wan’s eyes as he bit back laughter. Feeling his own face turn red, Jango rolled his eyes before leaning back so that his forehead rested against Obi-wan’s. Closing his eyes, Jango enjoyed sharing his breath with Obi-wan before carefully tilting his head to give Obi-wan a chaste kiss on the lips.

Jango couldn’t wait to tell Jaster that Obi-wan was coming with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mando’a
> 
> Hut’uun = coward  
> Haat Mando’ade = True Mandalorians  
> Jetii = Jedi  
> Jet’ika = little/young Jedi  
> Mandokarla = Mandalorian Heart aka you got the right stuff  
> Mand’alor = leader of Mandalorians  
> Buir = parent  
> Al’ori’ramikad = leader of the super commandos  
> Buy’ce = helmet, slang version ‘bucket’  
> Vor entye = thank you  
> Keldabe kiss = a headbutt or a meeting foreheads/sharing breath kiss Mandalorians exchange, especially when wearing helmets.


	2. Jaster

Jaster let his people draw their own conclusions for why he wanted to go to Melida/Daan and try to resolve the war there. All he told them was that they weren’t getting paid. He still overheard their theories even when they didn’t ask him outright.

Some thought he wanted a break from fighting Death Watch. Some thought he wanted to build up the reputation of the True Mandalorians for better paying jobs. Some, mostly Jango and his peers, thought he was being a meddling busybody the way all adults were meddling busybodies. 

Then there were those like Montross loudly accusing him on giving up winning the war against Death Watch. It was galling to know Montross wasn’t completely wrong. Jaster saw what Montross and many of the other True Mandalorians didn’t. Death Watch had more numbers and more resources. Jaster had managed to get more support from the Old Clans and Converts but that support wasn’t enough. Death Watch was winning slowly but surely. All Jaster and his followers were doing at this point was making noise before defeat.

It was the way of things when Mandalorians were divided on who to call Mand'alor- or even if they should have a Mand'alor anymore like the New Mandalorians pushed. In times past, a Mand'alor in Jaster’s position would either keep fighting until their faction was wiped out or challenge their rival to honorable combat for the title. Unfortunately, Vizsla wouldn’t know honor if it introduced itself to him. Fortunately, Jaster wasn’t a Mand'alor of the past and he was willing to break away from tradition if it meant survival.

He just needed the rest of his people to accept his plan and Melida/Daan with its generations long civil war seemed like the perfect place to drive his point home.

Melida/Daan was proving to be the eye-opener Jaster expected it to be. There wasn’t a part of the planet that was untouched by the civil war. Although looking at the numbers maybe mutual genocide was a more accurate description. The last census of the planet’s population taken placed them in the low billions but that was before the war. Now Jaster would be shocked if Melida/Dana’s population went into the hundred millions. Melida/Daan might still become a ghost planet if its population didn’t manage to bounce back now that the fighting had been forcibly stopped.

Especially with the way his people were attaching themselves to The Young. There might not be any children left on the planet if his people had any say in it. Since the initial comms sent out more and more Mandalorians were arriving on the planet; True Mandalorians that had decided against coming with them at first and Old Clan members that hadn’t picked a side yet. Jaster had a sinking suspicion he was going to have to break up fights over who got to adopt what kids.

The Young, aside from their leaders, were soaking up the attention like sponges. At least half of them would probably agree to being adopted when asked. Others watched the Mando’ade with tired wary eyes and Jaster knew they’d never agree to becoming Mandalorian. Their too short lives had already seen enough war to last them a lifetime. Perhaps those Young were a way to build up relations with the New Mandalorians. It was something Jaster was going to consider once things were more settled.

And then there was Jango and his cyare, the jet'ika they found with The Young.

Ever since Jaster asked Jango to pass on an offer of a lift off planet the two had been holding hands and sharing adoring looks; it didn't take a genius to work out what the two had actually discussed. Before Obi-wan, Jaster had thought Jango was sol’karta and thanked the stars the most serious coming of age discussions they had were about handling puberty and adoption. Jaster thought he’d been spared the sex talk. Since Jango started making a fool of himself for the jet'ika, Jaster realized Jango wasn’t sol’karta but aran’karta instead. Neither of them had enjoyed the talks they had the past few days but today certainly proved them necessary.

Jaster couldn’t even blame Jango for his taste in cyare given Jaster had once fallen for a Kel Dor jetii himself. 

“Excuse me, Mand'alor sir?” Obi-wan asked.

Jaster laughed. Carefully he telegraphed his movements as he moved to ruffle Obi-wan’s hair. The jet'ika ducked his head but his smile reassured Jaster the kid didn’t mind the gesture. 

“You’re dating my kid, I think you can call me Jaster,” Jaster said and snickered as Obi-wan blushed and stuttered. “What can I do for you, Kenobi?” He asked when it was clear Obi-wan was going to need the push.

“If you want me to call you Jaster then you should call me Obi-wan,” Obi-wan said. Still he hesitated to bring up whatever he approached Jaster. With a sigh Obi-wan’s shoulders slumped and his arms crossed like he was trying to comfort himself. “Jango said I could travel with you if I wanted but… I was hoping you could take me back to Coruscant.”

“Decided to return to the Order?” Jaster asked as neutrally as he could.

Obi-wan ducked his head again and shook it. “No. I- I have a few personal possessions I’d like to collect. Jedi aren’t really supposed to have attachments but… I was never a very good Jedi even when I was part of the Order,” Obi-wan explained, holding himself tighter as he stared at the ground.

Shaking his head, Jaster carefully wrapped an arm around Obi-wan and pulled the kid into his side. It wasn’t the most comforting gesture given Jaster was in full armor and Obi-wan was still in the robes Jedi favored, but it was what Jaster could provide.

“I don’t think you’re as kicked out of the Jedi Order as you think, Obi-wan,” Jaster confessed.

Obi-wan’s gaze snapped up to his. “But Master Qui-gon said-“ he started to protest.

Jaster held up his free hand in a halting gesture and took a moment to appreciate it worked. “That you either left with him or he was kicking you out of the Jedi Order, I know. But Obi-wan, kid, haven’t you ever heard a parent threaten their child to ‘get in the speeder or be left behind’?” Jaster asked, feeling a little amused. It was a common bluff every parent knew though most Mandalorians knew not to use it given how stubborn the lot of them were.

“Oh,” Obi-wan said, making it clear the idea hadn’t crossed his mind. “Do you really think so?” He asked, sounding so desperately hopeful.

“Yeah, kid. You called his bluff good. I bet the only reason he hasn’t returned for you yet is because the Jedi Council is too busy chewing him out for leaving you here,” Jaster said with full confidence. As soon as he saw Obi-wan in amongst the Young he had a watch set up to keep an eye out for Jedi. Jaster couldn’t imagine the Jedi ever agreeing to the abandonment of a child.

At least Plo wouldn't have but one Jedi shouldn't be used to judge all Jedi.

"I could go back…" Obi-wan said more to himself than Jaster. Then his gaze focused back on Jaster. "But Jango asked me to stay."

Wayi, and here's the other conversation Jaster wasn’t looking forward to.

"He did but, the Jedi Order is your family. You shouldn't leave them over a misunderstanding," Jaster advised knowing it was the right thing to say even if it’d hurt Jango. If possible a Foundling should always be reunited with their family. Obi-wan was a bit old by Mandalorian standards but Obi-wan was a Foundling as far as Jaster was concerned. Jaster was duty bound to send Obi-wan back to his people; or at least encourage the kid to go back.

“Why? This isn’t the first time they abandoned me,” Obi-wan retorted with sudden anger and bitterness.

“Alright, that sounds like a story I need to hear,” Jaster said as he led Obi-wan to somewhere more private to talk. As Mand'alor he couldn’t wander far but a little room away from the main hub of activity should suffice. He waited until both of them were comfortably seated before directing Obi-wan to talk.

“Before I became Master Qui-gon’s padawan, another initiate and I didn’t get along. We both wanted to become knights as opposed to joining one of the Service Corps and there weren’t really any knights available to take on a padawan. We felt like we were competing,” Obiwan explained, expression troubled. “Bruck challenged me to a spar to see who the better duelist was. I went back to my room afterwards and used the medkit I had there to treat the training burns I had. Bruck went to the Halls of Healing and accused me of attacking him 

Jaster winced and said without a doubt, “They took his word for it.”

Obi-wan nodded and continued, “Everyone knew we were rivals and that I had a temper. The Council ordered I do three months of service in the Agri Corps. No one even told me why until I protested the assignment and they didn’t believe me when I accused Bruck of lying. I left for Bandomeer.”

“I ended up on the same passenger ship as Master Qui-gon and he didn’t want to hear me out either. I don’t know if it was because he was initially worried I snuck out of the temple after him in some attempt to prove myself to him or because he heard about Bruck’s accusations.”

“We got attacked by pirates on our way to Bandomeer and after everything that happened the Council agreed to waive my punishment and Master Qui-gon offered to take me on as an apprentice. There… didn’t seem a point to clearing my name anymore.”

Jaster knew there had to be quite the story between 'being attacked by pirates' and Obi-wan's good fortune but, it probably wasn't relevant right now. He was going to want to hear the whole story but it could wait.

"It still bothers you though. That your peer was able to falsely accuse you and the Order condemned you without any chance to defend yourself. What do you want to do about it?" Jaster asked.

"What?" Obi-wan asked, apparently not expecting the question.

"I can’t speak for Jedi, but Mandalorians understand the desire for retribution. Do you want revenge against Bruck? The Jedi Order to review the incident? An apology? Are you willing to forgive this slight against you? Why bring up an incident you've let slide for over a year? What do you want Obi-wan?" Jaster asked again and waited.

"I… I want to be heard. I feel like too often no one listens to me. And I don't mean people have to agree with me or take my word over someone else's. I just… I feel brushed off. Like people don't really see me or listen, because they already think they know what I have to say. Or they see someone else," Obi-wan said, brows pinching as he tried to find the words for his feelings. 

Jaster sighed as he considered Obi-wan’s words. 

"Not sure that's possible, kid. I'm Mand'alor and half my own people don't want to listen to me. The rest of the Galaxy tends to take one look at our armor and decide we're nothing more than skilled thugs ready to fight if we haven't started one already," Jaster explained, reaching out to place a hand on Obi-wan’s shoulder. "But I think you got a chance of fixing that with your Master and the rest of the Jedi if you talk to them. Give them a chance to redeem themselves."

"What if they don't?" Obi-wan asked, looking like a drowned tooka kit as he met Jaster's gaze.

"Then you do what you've already done. You walk away. My offer for you to travel with us hasn't changed and-" Jaster paused, grimacing. He needed to watch his words here. Jaster didn't want to push Obi-wan into leaving the Order, it wouldn't do any of them favors in the long run if he did. "-and there's no expiration date on that offer. If you go back to the Order and five years from now you're still unhappy then come to us. We'll take you in."

"Thank you," Obi-wan said. "Ah… vor entye?"

With a laugh, Jaster nodded. He moved hand he placed on Obi-wan’s shoulder to ruffle the kid's hair. "N'entye Ob'ika. Now let's get back to everyone before Jango or your friends in the Young frett too much," Jaster said as he stood.

Obi-wan seemed calmer now that they talked. Looked like he was ready to face whatever changes may come. Their little talk went well then. Sure enough Jango and Obi-wan's friends Cerasi and Nield, were looking for Obi-wan while Cin seemed to be patiently waiting for 

"Alor," Cin greeted calmly, giving nothing away as always. Cin wasn’t even their name but the nickname the Haat Mando’ade had given them based off their completely white armor. Something to do with how the members of the Convent give up their names when swearing to the Resolnare. Same with never taking their helmets off where another living being may see their face. The only thing Jaster could say for sure about Cin was that they probably had horns or some kind of protrusions on their head given the shape of their helmet.

"Cin. What do I need to know?" Jaster asked.

"Mawat, one of the Young, needs to be watched. He craves power more than he cares for peace. An admirable trait if not for the fact he also sees betrayal as a path to that power. He has no honor," Cin warned, distaste clear in their tone.

"Has he tried anything yet?" Jaster asked, gaze turning to Jango and getting his ad's attention with a few handsigns. Jango wasn't the best choice to look out for the leaders of the Young but he was the closest to act and his skills were competent enough.

"No, but I think it's from a lack of opportunity rather than restraint," Cin said after carefully.

"We'll put Auroc and Nissi on bodyguard duty for the Young. Melida and Daan leaders are already under guard. Pass on warning to those that keep quiet about it. Don't want to tip any troublemakers off but the more eyes keeping a watch the better. As for Mawat… get Silas and Myles to 'befriend' him," Jaster ordered as he thought through the situation.

"As you command, Mand'alor," Cin said as they saluted him. "This is the way."

"This is the way," Jaster replied as Cin departed.

Not for the first time he wondered why he kept Montross as his second in command. Cin was only one of many picking up Montross's slack. Then he remembered replacing Montross would lead to infighting and Jaster couldn’t afford to divide his forces. Death Watch needed to be taken care of first and before that they had Melida/Daan and the Jedi to handle. 

Never a dull moment, but that's the way Mandalorians preferred it.

~~~

Three days later the Jedi arrived on Melida/Daan. Over twenty of them the scouting parties reported. Jaster had been expecting a handful of Jedi, but this was a task force.

"Su'cuy Jetiise," Jaster said, helmet on and arms crossed. He kept the greeting party small; the leaders of the three factions of Melida/Daan and himself. Though plenty of Mandalorians and Obi-wan were watching from a respectable distance. "Quite the little army you brought here considering the fighting is over."

The jedi in charge dressed more like a politician than a Jedi and acted just as superior as one. 

"It's been some time since Mandalorians have been so active outside their sovereign space. The Republic and by extension the Jedi Order were concerned," the jetii said, arching a judgemental brow. Shabiur was going to start a war at the rate this little meet and greet was going.

"The Mandalorians are here at the request of the Young which is more than I can say of you. To my understanding the Jedi Order abandoned us when Master Qui-gon and Master Tahl departed," Nield said, suddenly stepping forward until he was beside Jaster.

Nield's gaze wasn't focused on the speaker but rather the wookie of a human beside him. Master Qui-gon, Jaster assumed.

"Melida/Daan is part of the Republic. If Mandalorians are here with the intent to invade and conquer then it is the duty of the Jedi to investigate the matter; regardless of the opinion of the planet’s representatives," the Jedi speaker said, turning his unimpressed gaze on Nield.

The leader of the Young wasn’t the only one bristling at the insult as the leaders of the Melida and Daan factions scowled.

"Come now, Master Dooku," a familiar voice called out from within the ranks of jedi. Jaster felt his heart stop before it started beating again at double-time. It couldn't be, could it? "We have been welcomed without hostilities, I am sure we can get to the heart of matters peacefully."

"Perhaps, Master Koon, but it does not benefit us to trust words alone," Dooku warned as the Kel Dor Jedi stepped forward and past 

"True but we are not going by word alone. Su'cuy Jaster Mereel. It's been far too long friend," Plo said as he held an arm out in greeting.

With a laugh, Jaster stepped forward to grasp Plo's forearm. Maybe it was foolish, but it was hard to worry about anything with Plo around. "Su'cuy Plo! Wayi, it's been over a decade burc'ya," Jaster said and was grateful for his helmet. It was doing a good job at hiding his blush.

"Yes, I've heard you've been named Mand'alor since our paths last crossed. Congratulations," Plo said amicably.

"And a buir," Jaster admitted with pride. "If we're done with this osik I could introduce you to Jan'ika."

Plo hummed thoughtfully, looking between the surprised Jedi and bemused faction leaders. "Yes, I do believe we have successfully derailed politics for the time being."

Laughing again, Jaster led the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mando'a words
> 
> mand'alor = Mandalore, leader of the Mandalorians  
> Mando'ade = Mandalorians  
> Cyare = beloved, darling, etc.  
> Jet'ika = little jedi  
> Jetii = jedi  
> Jetiise = plural Jedi or The Republic  
> Sol'karta = One heart, mando'a I made up for aromantic  
> Aran'karta = lit. Guarded heart. Mando'a I made up for demiromantic.  
> Wayi = good grief/oh boy/for crying out loud/etc. A sort of generic term that can be positive or negative  
> Vor entye = thank you  
> N'entye = lit. No debt. Aka no problem, you're welcomed, etc.  
> Haat Mando'ade = True Mandalorians  
> Su'cuy = hi  
> Shabuir = jerk but more vulgar  
> Burc'ya = friend  
> Buir = parent  
> Osik = shit

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [feelinkeeli](https://feelinkeeli.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr. Feel free to stop by and say hello.


End file.
